srwogfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulgain
The Soulgain is a Super Robot piloted by Axel Almar in the Super Robot Wars Original Generations game and its sequels. Design and Development The Soulgain is a special humanoid mobile weapon(special machine/Super Robot) boarded by Axel Almar that had been operated by Shadow Mirror. Shadow Mirror is the Special Mission Execution Unit that had arrived from a parallel Earth using the space/dimension transfer device System XN. They, cooperating with the Neue DC, backed the military uprising called the Inspector Incident that occurred from 187 until 188. In addition, they brought their own army's war potential to this world using several Trilobite-class all-purpose combat mother-ships when they transferred from the other world. One of the machines was the Soulgain whose developer was the other world's Tesla Reich Laboratory. In those days, at the said lab, many machines bearing the EG codename were being developed at the same time as the Grungust series. The EG don't carry weapons such as guns or swords, they are special machines that perform hand-to-hand combat using their limbs, putting emphasis on the linkage between the pilot's own motions and the machine. However, the Terra Federation Force had a system that directly transmitted the pilot's movements to the machine, so there wasn't a need for special machines whose main point was unarmed hand-to-hand combat(since a skilled machine pilot/martial artist is required, training is time consuming). Inside Tesla Reich Laboratory, EG's R&D was promoted as a subject matter to pursue a potentiality of humanoid mobile weapons. Furthermore, people who pursued martial arts according to humanoid mobile weapons participated during EG's development, but it isn't certain if they were planned to be chosen as pilots. However, some Terra Federation Force staff appeared to have interest in the EG. Lemon Browning, who had developed artificial limbs for combat and belonged to the Special Weapon Technology Laboratory, was one. She became aware of the machine's existence and potential by supplying the needed know-how in ABMD(Artificial Bone&Muscular Tissue Drive System) to be used in the EG which had been requested by Tesla Reich Laboratory. In addition, Lemon, who was deeply involved with Shadow Mirror, pondered that a special machine exhibiting power that was a match for a thousand as the organization's flagship machine was necessary(that is, based on the aftermath of the coup d'état by Shadow Mirror). And then, through Shadow Mirror's commander Colonel Vindel Mauser, they officially ordered from the Federation Force, so the development of special machines for Shadow Mirror commenced at Tesla Reich Laboratory(this included several machines which were ordered in a way to hide their detailed specifications from the Force's top brass). According to Lemon's idea, the EG was elected as Axel's custom special machine since he was Shadow Mirror's ace being a skilled pilot and martial artist, so one of those machines was improved and became the EG-X Soulgain. Shadow Mirror's plan was to wait for the completion of the special machines including the Soulgain to perform the coup d'état, but they were forced to move ahead of schedule for various reasons. Consequently, they were cornered by the Special Suppression Unit Beowulves and fled. Then, they subjugated Tesla Reich Laboratory and modified their plan making use of the System XN that existed there. In that place Axel received the Soulgain and served as the rearguard for Shadow Mirror which began a trip toward a new frontier.